Don't Cry Rosie: 10Rose
by Loki Milano
Summary: This is a prologue to my story The Companion Chronicles which has been begging to be written ever since Daisy waltzed in to my head. It is 10/Rose, sort of. Please read and review .


Prologue

Don't Cry Rosie

Daisy was six years old. It was one of the times where I had managed to stay at home for more than a day. My mum and dad kept pressing me about where I was always disappearing to and if The Doctor had anything to do with this. I tried to explain I wasn't quite sure, but we always ended up arguing and mum and dad forbade me from leaving again, like I could control it.

It was during one of those arguments. Mum had stormed out and dad went after her to try and calm her down. I ran up to my room in the dark, it must have been 3 o'clock in the morning and I couldn't see very well because I was trying so hard not to let myself cry. I sobbed in to my pillow, oblivious to the world. Then there was a gentle tap tap tap on my door. I thought it was dad coming to try and make amends, so I ignored it, I was still angry. Then it came again, tap tap tap.

A crack of light fell in to my room from the moon in the hallway as my door opened. I still didn't turn around, just buried my head under the covers. Then I felt a small, warm brush against my hand. It was another hand, and it held mine. It's partner pulled the sheet down from my head, and I was staring into the big hazel eyes of my little sister. I felt like I didn't even know her. She had started school and already made dozens of friends, joined some clubs since the last time I saw her. But she still had that kind, cheeky smile and those two plaits that reminded you she was just a child still.

"Don't cry Rosie. Mummy and daddy are just scared. They don't see you like I see you." She whispered.

I sat up and sniffed, "You see me?"

Daisy nodded, "Every night. I'm always with you."

I remembered I had always felt like I was being watched, every time I went back home. It was something in the back of my mind that I just couldn't shake. She climbed up and hugged her arms around my neck and I hugged her back. She slid down and sat on my lap smiling at me.

"I was going to ask you about the two birthday presents you owe me. But I'll let that go if you'll stop crying." Daisy put her hands on her hips.

I laughed then, wiping my eyes. She looked so determined and business like in her pink shorts and t-shirt pyjamas. I've always loved my little sister, I miss her horribly whenever I have to go. Right then I think it struck me just how much I was missing out on. She suddenly slid down, landing neatly on the floor. She took my hand and put her finger on her lips.

"I have something to show you. But you have to be quiet." She said sternly.

"My lips are sealed."

I wondered what on earth a six year old wanted to show me as we crept through the house, ducking passed the living room without mum and dad seeing us. She took me to the kitchen and got on her tiptoes to open the back door. It was freezing outside, and she had bare arms, legs and feet. I whipped off my jacket and put it on her. The arms were ridiculously long, and though it came up to my waist it was almost knee length on her.

The night was perfectly silent. The flood light lit up the trees in our garden and the moon was full. When the security light went off we were still standing in a silver halo. I looked up at the stars. I'd been there, somewhere. I'd seen more than your average person. Daisy looked around, for parents I think, and I was a bit worried. Did she often sneak out of the house in the middle of the night?

She took me to the back of the garden and stopped at our fence. She fiddled with something, and a panel lifted clean away. Easy for a six year old to squeeze through, and she did just that. I had to crawl through after her. I was surprised at what I saw. I didn't pay much attention to anything apart from the town and our neighbours and work, all at the front of our house. Here we were in open fields with hay bales casting shadows and a white owl gliding silently through the night, after it's prey.

Daisy ran on ahead, down a hill so I couldn't see her. I ran after her and stopped, she was kneeling down in the field, staring at her reflection in a small stream. She was watching small fish dart in and out of little hidey holes. I crouched down next to her, I could feel the warmth of her body against my arm.

"That's Chester, and Garrison, April and June." She had named all of the little fish. Then she looked up, across the stream, suddenly going still and quiet. "And that's what I wanted to show you."

I couldn't believe what I heard, before I couldn't believe what I saw. I recognised those engines, the little whirlwind that whipped up, and the flashing light as a blue wooden box appeared in the field opposite me. Without a moment's hesitation I leapt over the stream, I was old enough to do that, whereas Daisy clambered down and hopped across stepping stones before she could follow me.

"He told me I'd know when to get you." Daisy explained.

The door opened and I froze a few feet away, suddenly nervous, with Daisy next to me, looking up at me. Then I saw him. The coat blew gently in the night breeze and his hair was ruffled as he leaned against the doors. The Doctor. _My_ Doctor. I never thought I would see him again. I was overwhelmed and tears streamed down my face as I flew into his arms.

"You found me then." He said softly.

"I had help." I managed to get out.

Daisy was watching us, quite bemused I think. The Doctor leant down to her height and she shyly went over. I've never seen Daisy shy in her life. The Doctor hugged her and patted her head.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." She answered.

"I don't have long. I just wanted to see you." He continued, straightening up. "How are you?"

It was like he had never left. "I've been better, I've been worse. You?"

"The same…it's not the same, without you."

"How are you here? Can't you come and get me?" I begged.

"It's only a small blip. I need to repair it, I'm sorry. So sorry."

Did that mean I could stay at home this time? Maybe this blip was what was causing me to disappear and reappear. But if that was true…there was no chance I would see him again. My family and my Doctor? It was impossible to choose.

"I never got a chance to finish last time we met." The Doctor said suddenly, and I braced myself. "Rose Tyler. I love you. I always have and always will."

Then he flickered and started to fade. Not again. I couldn't do this again! I clung on to him harder than I ever had before, but he put his arms on my shoulders and disentangled us again. He looked so sad…but I knew he had to do this.

"Your place is here Rose." He whispered. He turned to Daisy and called her over. "Daisy, you don't know how much you helped me."

Daisy just blinked in confusion as he knelt on one knee in front of her, putting his hands either side of her head. He told her to close her eyes and she obeyed. He did the same and a faint gold glow emitted from them. I think I knew what he was doing. Daisy fell asleep and I caught her in my arms. The Doctor kissed her forehead, and then mine.

"She won't remember me. But I'll never forget her. Or you." He promised.

Then he walked into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him, it disappeared in the blink of an eye and Daisy woke up. She sat up, still in my jacket and rubbed her eyes. She looked around for something.

"Where did he go?" she asked me.

"Where did who go?" I was alarmed. The Doctor said she wouldn't remember him. She reached up and brushed tears off my cheek.

"Don't cry Rosie. Let's go home."

It had happened all over again, he had left me behind just like that, only this time instead of mum, dad and Mickey behind me, I just had my baby sister. Right then I didn't want anyone else in the world more. She took my hand and we walked home just as the sky was getting a little lighter. Mum and dad were fast asleep on the couch as we crept by. Poor Daisy looked exhausted so I picked her up and took her to my room. She fell asleep on my bed right away as I changed. I got in next to her and she snuggled into me, sucking her thumb. I put my arm around her, and I felt a familiar tug.

Rose was gone when I woke up.


End file.
